


Gravity

by TheWild



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, I don't know, i love these two, some sad sun and moon loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWild/pseuds/TheWild
Summary: The sun and the moon cannot exist without each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've closed down my fanfiction.net account (Eredemey) and I'm moving things over here :)

Diana could not remember much. Everything was a blur and everything hurt. Her sword lay before her, clear signs of it being used too much rubbing salt in the wounds she made for herself by killing.

In vain.

When she hears the clicking of armor and the dragging of another sword, she doesn’t bother getting up.

“Chosen of the Sun,” she acknowledges grunting. The clicking stops, but Leona says nothing. This has been going on for quite a while; there would be a scuffle, a battle, they would meet on the rift because of some unforeseen circumstances and while Diana would try –try so hard to get words out of her dry throat and frowning lips- the Radiant Dawn would be quiet.

Diana drags her leg and turns. The nasty cut was a souvenir she’d gotten from some haughty swordswoman who had very clear killing intentions after jumping out of a bush.

“Diana.”

It’s spoken firmly, how Leona always speaks, but so softly. Diana cannot make her eyes meet hers. Their rivalry has been going on for so long now, just like the silences and the ignoring and occasionally the fighting. But Diana remembered.

* * *

  _She didn’t have much to look forward to. All the other kids teased her for her silver hair and she’d rather spend her time in the library. But she couldn’t today, because they were ‘remodelling’. Stupid elders._

_It was in her childish tantrum that she kicked a pebble right between the eyes of a taller girl. She was clearly the same age as Diana, but she seemed to carry herself with much poise and confidence._

_And her eyes._

_Her eyes were such a soft, warm brown. Diana found herself staring a bit too long._

_“Don’t you want to join the others in their game?”_

_Her eyes were nothing compared to her voice. Diana would compare it to angels descending if it weren’t for the fact that she found such comparisons very childish._

_“They uh...they’d rather I don’t. And the library isn’t open so...”_

_Diana drifts off and does her damndest to stare to the side, away from the beautiful, sweet girl in front of her._

_“They are fools for not letting such a handsome woman join them,” Leona smiles, and Diana feels like she can really appreciate the sun for the first time._

* * *

 It had been puppy love, surely, but every time they met Diana was reunited with those soft eyes, warm voice and that smile. She hated the sun, but she could never hate Leona’s smile. There was a reason why they called her the Radiant Dawn after all.

Leona drops her sword, carefully puts down her shield and takes a step closer. It feels just like so long ago; no weapons, no others. Luckily no pebbles.

“How is your leg?”

Leona is staring at it, worriedly. Diana takes her time to also stare at it. Sure, there’s quite the cut there, but she’s had worse.

“Nothing to worry about, ...”

She tries to sound kind, but her voice has turned into a knife after so many years of biting back at people. When she looks up, though, Leona is far from offended. In fact, she is once again offering her a smile.

“I hope so. Diana...”

She takes another step closer to the Chosen of the Moon, who does not move. By now, their noses are almost touching. They are the same height, after all. Diana could feel some warmth hitting her cheek and she notices that Leona, too, has cheeks that are slightly tinted pink.

“I am...so...so sorry,” Leona’s voice has been reduced to a whisper as she drops her head down on Diana’s shoulder. Diana doesn’t know how to react. She’s been quiet for so long and now she goes ahead and apologizes? After trying to think up coherent sentences, Diana puts her arm around Leona’s shoulder, softly.

“You are not to blame,” she whispers back, her voice hoarse and her throat still dry. Leona leans into the touch.

Diana repeats what she’s said, softer.


End file.
